The Truth Shall Set You Free
by Slave4Spike
Summary: Ethan finally learns the truth... about everything.


(Ok before I get started into the story, I want to apologize for any words that I might mis-spell. I am having to write this in Notepad rather than Word. Please send me reviews cause they are a writers best friend!)

Summary: Theresa has longed for Ethan for years, but now that JT Cornell has resurfaced, shes fighting harder than ever to make sure that the secret of Little Ethans paternity stays buried forever. She'll stop at nothing to make sure that her sons legacy is protected. However, something happens that may just change everything.

Only moments ago, Theresa's life could have changed. She was sure that Ethan would find JT Cornell, and that the truth would come out about their son. Jared definately noticed a change in Theresas behavior she seemed to be having a nice time with him. They were spending a wonderful night together making love and just embracing the other. Now the look on her face was full of worry and panic.

"Jared.. I um I'm going to go and say goodnight to Jane. I'll be right back" kissing his lips quickly and darting out before Jared could respond. Leaving him bewildered and confused in their room.

"What's going on in that head of your's Tess? Something is definately up and I'm going to find out what it is... God help Ethan if there is something going on here." Quickly changing out of his bathrobe and into some casual sweats heading out to find Tess, and make sure that everything was alright.

Roaming the halls looking through the narrow paths looking for any sign of JT, Gwen panicking inside fearing that Ethan would find JT before she could. Looked around the corner, and to her surprise, there Ethan was... and he was talking to someone, who it was she couldn't tell because Ethan was blocking the view between her and this individual. 

Moving to the other side of the hallway she took in a deep breath, "oh no... he found him" rubbing her face with her hands, her already pale skin getting paler by the second. Gwen prayed that JT would stay quiet. 

"Alright you, I finally caught you after all these years... the truth is gonna come out." forcing JT into a room and locking the door. "Sit down" Ethan commanded JT.

Gwen rushed to the door so that she could hear what was going on inside. Leaning her ear to the door and listening as she heard Ethan being forceful with JT, "Oh no" she thought to herself "It's over... I've lost my husband..."

"Listen Ethan... it uh it was never personal.. I just you know was in it to sell papers. I um you know how it is hot story... you gotta roll with it right?" Rambling on as if Ethan cared what he was saying.

"You know what stop it... you never think about what you're doing when you leak stories like that. You ruined my life... I lost everything the company I had been raised to run since I was born, the company that I was going to change, all the postive things I had planned to use the Crane money for. I lost everything that ever mattered to me... Crane.. Theresa.. eerything."

Gwen pulled back, "Theresa...why does everything have to be about Theresa... that's it... if I can't have Ethan... I'll be damned if I'm going to watch Theresa get him back." turning and heading off tofind theresa, determined to get rid of her for good.

"Ethan.. look I know I ruined your life, and I'm really sorry about that.." JT tried to weasel his way out of this.

"Oh yeah, you're sorry! Well make it up to me.. I want to know... who tipped you off... was it Rebecca and Gwen? Or was it Theresa!" Commanding the truth. 

JT swallowed hard, he knew that if he didn't tell him the truth he could possibly beat him within a inch of his life, and yet if he did he lost his playmate Rebecca... oh well he only had one life.

"Alright you want the truth... I'll give you the truth..." going into the story and confirming Ethans fears. "It was Gwen and Becks... they sent the information in hopes that Theresa would leave you since you had no Crane money..." pulling out his forms and showing Ethan the proof he wanted. 

Ethan was shocked... even though he thought he had prepared himself for the possibility that Gwen had been the one to out him. He never in a million years thought that she would purosefully hurt him. Especially out of pitty jealousy.

He left the room with intent.. whomever he ran into first, wrether it be Theresa or Gwen.. he was going to end this tonight, for once he was going to do what he wanted to do and not what the world and everyone else expected him to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen had wondered the halls for about 10 minutes before she found Theresa... Pulling her hair from behind and covering her mouth so her screams wouldn't be heard. 

"you stupid bitch..." laughing as that evil smile came on her face. "Even though Ethan found JT.. and is probably learning the truth right now.. it won't help you much mamacita... cause you'll be dead before Ethan can say the word divorce..." throwing Theresa against the wall and knocking her out cold. Dragging her by the ankles into a linen closet. Once inside she closed the door and then grabbed a small pillow, "good night taco queen" smirking as she put the pillow over theresas face and pushed down, laughing outloud, a little too loud. 

Jared who had been following Theresa, heard Gwens laughing and thought it a bit strange. Going to the Linen closet and opening the door finding Gwen on top of Theresa and trying to choke her. "Get your hands off of her!" he picked Gwen up and pulled her off of Theresa, Just as Ethan was passing by... Jared put Gwen down and was instantly at Theresas side.. feeling for a pulse and not finding one, he started CPR. Ethan passing Gwen by and going to help Jared..

"Oh my god, we've got to get her to the hospital" Jared felt her neck and found a pulse, very faint but she was still alive. 


End file.
